megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Overwrath
Story From the beyond of Cyberpunk, this is greatest place of multiverse durring kept them away. Until, on the 4000 AD to the new generations of new breed call ultraheroes, are fighting against ultravillains (same one) while durring among the strength, they are the ultra breeds. Durring two last ultrapowered, Bringore and Xelogore, one of the greatest and supreme ultrahero and ultravillain in the near history from the far far past, in 2873 year, two warriors are fighting among them, durring that is currently in the modern. From that day, they are no longer in the history, in change to the Cyberpunk world, causing that, searching from among powerfull and greatest ultras in the universe. From now they are divided into factions: the One Villainous Regime (led by inferior villain, Tornurer) and Heroic Insurgency (led by local hero, Dramael). They are fighting stand to dead, currently the ultimate campaign in the multiverse, if will fights in the Cyberpunk War. Rosters Default * Actor Cast * Arlequin Harlequin * Azoma * Battlefield-Strong Boys * Boxrate and Fighting Thai * Brawl Crawler * Bruce Sovereign * C0mp7t4r G3m4r * Ctandrie * Dance Movement * Dark Crusade * Dead Killer * Delta * Dramael * Elemental-Fusion Girls * Fashion Model * Fastorial the Raving Rabbit * Flamezoid * Football Fighter * GEOgraphical * Goldia * Halkyre * Hunter Slayality * Infested Bizzare * Ink Figure * Jhild * Kodsmic * Kombatant * Kullsian * Lady Tokya * Leather Skin * Luofocker * Maliguslayon * Mayor President * Mentallia Sierri * Military Force * Musical Rhythmic * Nefryara * Negypta * Nurse Saeki * Oblivion * Ovauma * Plasma Soldier * Puzzle Mortal * Queen Empress * Ratespita * Rock Metal * Romat Kornoge * Shattered Vengeful * Skilled Hacker * Snøwfreeze * Taimond * Tigrisa Crumon * Tornurer * Urban Nightmare * Vunk * Winter Assault * Xenhoid Tightmare * Yage * Zarseer Unlockable * Bride Wedding * College Student * Muslim Islam * Night Psycho * Terror Cowman * Tomboy Battler Hidden * Arkform the Fox * Belokk * Benjamin Vasilyev * Catty Visdom * Feñ * Howder * King Emperor * Krollok * Siry * Turrur Bosses * Energy Immortal (Final Boss) * Kockbitten (Mid-Boss) * Unragenium (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Townswitcher HEROIC INSURGENCY * ApeGaze * Arpy * Blink Y-Arm * Blue Pillar * Carnegi-go * Damned Invisibility * Endanger Soccer * Endless Wrestling * Feminazi * Goi Star * Gore Stainstand * Hop-Jab * Indian Gorkus * Kenny-kus * Lord Puppet * Maandis Slug * Mania Loyal * Ntoppodia * Plague * Rigg of Capoeria * Ruby Amethystal * Superness Stylistic * Tailbeast * Tquakes Edge * Usika-onna * Victory Spirit ONE VILLAINOUS REGIME * Atrobat * Banned War * Cadiland * Cutt Slave * Darling Heartness * Evil Anti * Ezur * Faction Racing * Few Playground * I-Harder * Ironic Cynical * Kube Violence * Manipulation Portex * Momika * Nashan Schoolgirl * Netti Schoolgirl * Nu-Sangra FoulMol * Oa Suu * Odomber Lodomber * Purge Humanoid * Rampage Muscle * Redblood * Sadistic Life * Suma Control * Tising Craften * Titan Aggressive HEROIC INSURGENCY * Ajunk * Beasillia * Daniela Solís * Habbaddin Lok * Host Powerless * Human-Infect-Virus * Kacro Russell * Living Master * Love-Hax * Mucha * TV-MAN * Wanda Sanchez * Whapter * Zalanda Alliance ONE VILLAINOUS REGIME * AddEmerge * Coal Naughty * Curse of Game * Dark Web * Electric Madness * Famous * Illegal Future * Jump Alert * Live Konquall * Morpher * Van * Yeavell * Zearchment * Zentix Category:Games Category:Fighting Games